Talk:Paradox Mod Fan Wiki
AstralXYZ 08:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC): Dang, now I feel like making a fanfaction myself. Problem is, I don't know the first thing about wiki formatting... especially the colours for the boxes. I already have the basic idea of the faction down, I just don't know how to do the boxes for it. =S :BouncyTEM 08:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I can worry about the boxes for you. Just get the basics up and tell me what colors you want. :) ::AstralXYZ 08:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC): Thanks! I'll get to work on it tomorrow - I don't really have the time to do it today. ::this isn't taken care of. Main Logo for Fan Wiki! I think I could whip one up. Any interest? Any requests on what it should be? :) BouncyTEM 04:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Joseeexd 05:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC): I was thinking about the one on the official wiki, with something big saying "FAN" :) BouncyTEM 05:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Confusion BouncyTEM 07:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, we seem to have a serious problem here. I just made a placeholder image thing to work for factions until they manage to get their own, yet, for whatever reason, even though the coding's right, and I checked multiple times, it wants to appear as File:Template Placeholder.png rather than the proper File:Placeholder.png. No idea why. Sorry for this weird-ass glitch. Hope it goes away or we can find a solution. Even a redirect didn't help. :( :BouncyTEM 07:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it's gone now. Weird. Could we please have everyone do the diplomatic boxes? BouncyTEM 22:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The diplomatic boxes are there for a reason, after all. They're a picture as to how every side views each other, and it can be pretty important stuff to know. With so many "Unknowns" right now, those that do have diplomatic boxes are dreadful. :( If your fan-faction doesn't have a diplomatic box yet, could you please take 5 or 10 minutes to make one? Thank you. Jason Zombolt 23:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC)this Wiki is a little different from Para, how would I add the Diplo Box? BouncyTEM 23:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC):It's called DiplomaticBox. Just put that in { { and } } (without the spaces in the bracket things) and fill out 18 things. The Technocratic Combine, the African Emirates, and the Andean Community all have complete diplomatic boxes. You can just copy one of theirs and alter the details (such as colors and relations) accordingly. Since yours is Zone Break Industries, you'd want to blank out Relation18content into N/A and Relation18color into white. Hope this helps. Jason Zombolt 23:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Yes it dose. Thank you 21 Factions. BouncyTEM 02:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Well, guys, I got to congratulate you on your efforts, but this is almost getting ridiculous. We went from the original 3 factions in RA3, to the 8 total planned factions of Paradox, to the 21 canon and fanon factions of the Fan Paradox Wiki. Wow. 21 freaking factions. You could make 5 games with that sort of number! :P Perhaps we need to tone down the number of new ones a little. There aren't going to BE any niche's left at this rate. :P :ProudAmerikan 03:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it depends if any of them are seriously planned to be put into the game. I know the Community and Emirate are almost certainly going to be doing their darn-best to get in, and I'm going to try to do the same with mine, but it's up to the others if they are serious or not. :If everyone is....well, then RA3 Paradox would be around 15 GB or so, but just think of all the match ups one could play! ::BouncyTEM 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) True enough, the more silly, just-for-fun factions have no issues. You're also right about the Emirates trying to get in. I mean, I know they wouldn't ever actually get in, but i'm still doing my absolute darnedest to ensure the Emirates is right in style and fits in place with what's in Paradox. That's a challenge, and a fun one at that. XD :::ProudAmerikan 03:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Assuming we were able to model, texture, code, and implement all the models, buildings, and protocols in, I see no reason why they wouldn't accept it, especially if we work on it in our own time. And yes, I try to mske the Combine seem like it could actually come up in the Paradox universe, especially since I'm trying to synthesize the Science of the Aliies and the Rebellion of the Confederates into something unique all on its own. ::::BouncyTEM 03:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) This much is true, but i'm pretty sure a lot of us can't do any of that. :( Else we'd already be helping Paradox itself with the main 8, would we not? :::::ProudAmerikan 03:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't, seeing as I have no one to teach me how to model or code in my town. This could be an icebreaker, assuming I was able to find people. ::::::BouncyTEM 03:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC)I know I'd really, really love to be able to code and model, heck, I have Maya 2008 on this machine, but I don't know how to use it at all. :( Likewise, i've never done any RA3 modding so I don't know where to begin. Can't really do anything to help, even though I want to. Edit: For that matter, I can't even do any concept art for my African Emirates, which bums me out a ton. I'd love to know how the Andean Community had stuff done back on the normal wiki. :::::::ProudAmerikan 03:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) He, (and I) used Google Sketchup for the buildings. I believe he used it as well for the tanks, and as for infantry.....well, I'm going the Confederate route and making delightful GIMP paint figures. ::::::::BouncyTEM 04:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Fun. A program I have no idea how to use and basic paint figures. @_@; :::::::::Jason Zombolt 20:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) so are we turning this into a Mod of Paradox? ::::::::: ::::::::: 20:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC)]]maybe, and i know a bunch of basic tutorials for all you guys! we only need more experienced help sometime later! ::::::::::Jason Zombolt 20:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Were those the ones posted by me? lol Forums ProudAmerikan 03:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) We have forums. Why not use them? :BouncyTEM 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) We do? That's news to me. Edit: Hey, so we do. How about that. :3 ::ProudAmerikan 03:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bleh, I can't figure out how to change them, Mind if someone can delete this, cause without Admin status I can't do it myself? On Actual Paradox-ness Psychotic Loner 07:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) - I'm tired of trying to get this stupid format to make a new section that isn't indented, so if anyone wants to fix it, go ahead. Anyways, I'm noting that already, this wiki is drifting away from Paradox. A lot of the new factions have little or nothing to do with Paradox; obviously, people are just making up new factions for fun. Usually I'm all for good fun, but this is different, and if if people are doing that, you should really strike the "Paradox" part from this wiki, and move all the actual Paradox related stuff to teh main wiki. I'm not an admin here, and I'm not in charge, but I don't want to have to seperate this from the main wiki because people are writing about Atlanteans, Demons, and what not in Paradox. BouncyTEM 07:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC): First off, let me note i'm not an admin either, so i'm mostly just throwing up my opinion. Secondly, allow me to state that I can agree to a reasonable degree on the more ridiculous factions with demons and what not. I agree with you there and, indeed, on most points. However, I did want to refute one of the examples you gave; the Atlantean Monarchy. Nothing's stating that it's actually Atlantis or anything like it. None of its background has been written yet, so it could very well fit into Paradox still. It could just be a powerful naval group that believes itself in control of the Atlantic Ocean, for instance. Or a powerful island country (perhaps starting in Greenland?) which took up the Atlantis name for its familiarity. "Oh, crap, ATLANTIS is attacking us?!" Considering it's a well known legend in a lot of areas now, taking up that name and having the amphibious units to back it up would have a good shock factor. Still, just wanted to refute that specific one. Any of the other more ridiculous ones, yeah, overall I feel pretty similar, although I figured they were just light-hearted fun overall. Hope Joseeexd will fix that administrator issue for you. I'd hate for this wiki to have to be detached from Paradox after putting a lot into it from here. :( BouncyTEM 07:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC): Edit: I'd also like to note that while some might seem to be drifting away from Paradox, it might be too early to tell for a fair amount of them, too. Like the Atlanteans, as stated earlier. A lot of them don't have sufficient background info yet, but all of the ones that do seem pretty related to me. Maybe not ones like The Dark Army (._.) or the Galactic People's Republic of Techno China (O_o), but all the others seem pretty much alright. KamuiK 11:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) In the case that people really make, ahem I am sorry for the description, bullshit factions which are not only weird but just do not fit into the 1969 setting, we should either cut the fan wiki from Paradox (not recommended) or set up rules of what can be done for a fan faction and what cannot. The Intergalactic Communist faction bothered me yesterday already and I am glad there are others who think the same. Nothing against creativeness but this one is too absurd. Same for the wtf demons.